Personal Matter
by Lycius Hen'na
Summary: Le célèbre massacre Uchiha a mobilisé une centaine de policiers, médecins, et de romanciers avide de ragots croustillants. A côté, deux hommes. Deux inconnus qui prennent cette histoire pour une affaire personnelle. Deux étrangers, qui, malgré leurs vies distinctes, se verront réunis pour résoudre cette horrible affaire pourtant classé depuis neuf ans...


**Titre** : _Personal matter_

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating** : T ou M

**Write** : POV Naruto

**Genre** : UA / Family / Crime / Suspense(?) / Friendship

**Genre(2)** : OOC

**Dérivé** : Shonen / Shonen-ai

**Pairing** : NaruSaku / GaaHina

**Résumé** : Depuis la terreur qu'avait semé le tueur en série Kyubi il y a vingt-cinq ans, le Japon connaît un ras-de-marré de criminel. C'est sans compter sur le célèbre massacre Uchiha qui à mobilisé une centaine de policiers, médecins, et de romanciers avide de ragots croustillants.

A côté, deux hommes. Deux inconnus qui prennent cette histoire pour une affaire personnelle. Deux étrangers, qui, malgré leurs vies distinctes, se verront réunis pour résoudre cette horrible affaire pourtant classé depuis neuf ans... (= c'est le vrai résumé, j'ai raccourcis l'autre car j'avais pas place pour la présentation ...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : Parce qu'il faut bien un début.

.

.

.

**- ****_Nous appelons le témoin à la barre._**

_Cet ordre résonne un peu dans le silence. Un jeune garçon se lève. Il est brun, ses cheveux lui tombe aux épaules. Il est droit, il a l'air sur de lui. Comme s'il attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis des années. Il marche d'un pas lent, et se poste face au jury. Il prête serment de ne dire que la vérité avant de poser ses mains sur la dites barre. La tête haute, il regarde les spectateurs, son avocat, le procureur et l'accusé. Un regard haineux, de dégoût, un regard difficile à supporter. _

**- ****_Je rentrais de l'école, débute t-il. J'étais resté un peu plus longtemps parce que mon professeur voulait me parler. La nuit tombait et j'avais peur de me faire gronder. Je courais dans les rues pour arriver plus vite à la maison. Des fenêtres je voyais les lumières éteintes. Ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de mes parents. Dans le jardin, il y avait quelque chose de mouillé. L'herbe était poisseuse. Je ne voyais pas bien dans l'obscurité. A quelques pas de là, il y avait quelqu'un allongé par terre. Et c'était une de mes cousines. Elle était sur le dos, les yeux ouvert, elle semblait observer le ciel. J'ai poursuivi ma route, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était morte. J'ai ouvert la porte principal et là, il y avait mes parents. Ma mère était sur le dos elle aussi et mon père sur elle, de travers, sur le ventre. J'ai allumé la lumière et il y avait... il y avait..._**

_Le reste de son récit semble coincé dans sa gorge. Il inspire un grand coup et poursuit d'une traite :_

**- ****_Il y avait mon frère, debout, couvert de sang, avec son katana à la m..._**

**_- Objections votre honneur !, clame le défenseur de l'accuser._**

_Le juge tourne la tête vers ce dernier. L'avocat se lève et, confiant, attaque :_

**- ****_Rien ne dit à ce moment-là que c'était bien mon client qui était l'auteur de ses crimes._**

**_- Il l'est, affirme l'adolescent._**

**_- Monsieur vous voyez votre famille morte et la seule personne vivante est votre frère. Je dis votre honneur que mon client est arrivé au moment où ses parents se faisaient assassiner._**

**_- Il était couvert de sang, persiste le témoin._**

**_- Uchiha Itachi a voulu sauver ses parents. En vain._**

**_- Et qu'elle autre aberration allez-vous déblatérer si je vous dis que les empreintes digitales et palmaires de l'accuser ont été retrouvés sur le manche de l'arme du crime!, intervint le procureur._**

**_- Bien évidemment !, vocifère son vis à vis. C'était le sien ! Le véritable assassin aurait pu prendre des gants pour ne laisser aucune empreintes !_**

_À cet instant, plusieurs experts démontrent avec une étonnante complexité les preuves scientifiques. De l'ADN de plusieurs membres de la famille Uchiha incrusté dans les tissus des vêtements de l'accuser avait été retrouvé et la configuration des éclaboussures de sang sur ses chaussures démontrait qu'il était l'auteur des coups porter aux victimes. Un homme explique la violence et de quel manières chaque personne a perdu la vie. C'était un récit difficile à soutenir. _

_L'avocat de l'accuser reprit la parole, mais s'adresse au jeune homme :_

**- ****_Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke, je me permets de remettre en cause votre témoignage. Vous êtes, à ma connaissance, le seul témoin oculaire qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, a été hospitalisé et a bénéficié d'un traitement psychiatrique._**

**_- Mon client à subis à choque émotionnelle, rétorque son collègue. Je rappelle votre honneur, qu'il n'avait que six ans au moment des faits !_**

**_- Et n'est-il pas vrai qu'il a subit une perte de mémoire **il se retourne vers le témoin** osez contredire._**

**_- J'ai perdu connaissance, révèle t-il, sans émotions. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital deux mois après, suite à un comas. J'ai perdu la totalité de ma mémoire, à ne plus savoir mon propre prénom. Lorsque, quatre ans après, j'ai retrouvé suffisamment de souvenirs, j'ai fait une dépression nerveuse. C'est à se moment-là où j'ai été interner en l'hôpital spécialisé, pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Ne soyez pas hargneux maître, continu t-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Vous ignorez ce que j'ai traversé et vous ne le saurez jamais. Maintenant j'aimerais, si on me le permet, m'adressez à l'assassin de ma famille._**

_Le brun tourne la tête en direction du juge, qui hoche la sienne. Le visage de l'adolescent change alors du tous aux tous. Ses mains se crispent et il serre la mâchoire. Une haine comme jamais je n'en ai vu auparavant coule de ses traits. _

**- ****_Je ne te remercierais jamais assez._**

_Tous s'étonnent._

**- ****_Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tous les moments que l'on a passés ensemble toi et moi, pour les rares souvenirs que j'ai récupérés. Car oui Itachi, il m'arrive encore à ses jours d'avoir des flash. Ce matin, en me levant, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'ironique. Nous étions côte à côte, assis sur le porche de la maison. Nous devions être en début d'après midi, car le soleil tapait fort. Nous étions en bermuda et en débardeur. Nous avions aussi des gêta. Tu me demandais si je te détestais. À cause de notre père qui ne jurait que par toi. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas. Mais que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'aimerais. Que tu étais mon frère, mon grand-frère. Et que ton rôle était de m'aimer et me protéger._**

_Il fit une pause. Le public est captivé, pendu à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme baisse la tête et lorsqu'il la relève, ses yeux noirs sont brillant et noyé de larmes. Des larmes rageuses_

**- ****_Itachi ! N'étais ce qu'une vision fantaisiste ? Ou est-ce-que ce moment est bien arrivé ?!_**

**_- Oui._**

_Un mot dit avec une froideur déconcertante. Sans micro, sa voix fait pourtant écho dans l'immense cours d'assise. Son jeune frère, à cette réponse, émet un gémissement roque. _

**- ****_Alors,... tu n'es qu'un sale menteur !, hurle t il. Un menteur ! Toute mon enfance n'était qu'une façade ! Une vie mensongère ! Cousus de fils blanc ! Tu ne m'as pas protégé ! Tu ne m'as pas aimé !_**

**_- Si._**

**_- NON !_**

**_- Si._**

_L'adolescent semble se retenir de se jeter sur l'autre. Tous assiste à une conversation déchirante entre deux frères détruis._

**- ****_Et bien où étais tu lorsque j'étais hospitalisé ?! Pourquoi as-tu fuis ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé à retrouver ma mémoire ?! Jusqu'à mes douze ans j'ai ignoré avoir un frère meurtrier ! Un frère assassins ! Lorsque je t'ai vu à la télé de l'orphelinat, des flash-back... d'horrible vision m'ont fait revivre un instant que mon corps tout entier c'était donné du mal à faire disparaître !_**

**- …**

**_- Tu as tué Oto-san et Oka-san ! Tu l'as fais! C'était nos parents ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !_**

**_- Je sais._**

**- … ****_!_**

**_- Mais si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais tué toi auss..._**

.

.

.

**-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais !**

Je mets sur pose la cassette vidéo. La porte s'ouvre brusquement. À l'encadrement de celle-ci, un de mes collègue se tient :

**- Kiba, je souri. Je regardais le procès sur l'affaire Uchiha.**

**- Sur le massacre là ?, s'étonne t-il en entrant.**

Je hoche la tête.

**- Tu devrais arrêter, me murmure t-il. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.**

**- Tais toi, je me braque.**

Kiba soupire. J'éteins la télévision et m'empare de ma veste.

**- Où est ce que tu vas?**

**- À la prison, je réponds en passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds, l'autre la posant sur mon arme de service.**

**- Pourquoi faire?**

**- Voir quelqu'un.**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Lycius : Et oui, je me risque à poster une fanfic, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des lustres et j'ai un peu oubliée toutes les belles choses que je voulais faire avec ça. Donc je la poste en espérant que sa me stimulera la matière grise ! Mais plus grave : j'ai récemment découvert que ce projet est très semblable à un film allemand, dont j'ignorais l'existence. Et poster cette fiction pourrait prêter à confusion, et je refuse que l'on pense que j'ai fais une réadaptation avec les persos de Naruto. Pour vous dire, le scénario du film est si ressemblant que s'en est risible...

Sasuke : J'ai juste l'air minable.

Naruto : Je suis un flic ? La classe ! T'as vu ça teme ?!

Sasuke : Hn.

Itachi : Reviews, flame ?

Lycius : Oh mon Itachi tu es de retour ! *0*


End file.
